folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Keats
Keats has witnessed the type of supernatural event he's usually extremely skeptical about. He finds himself obsessing on both the murder and the Netherworld Synopsis Keats, frustrated that he has no leads from the last chapter, decides to look into Regine's last words to him. First, he goes to Suzette's house. She tells him that she has no relation to Regine, but this is quickly revealed to be a lie after Keats finds their Family Photo hidden in a ceramic doll. Suzette seems confused by how happy her mother looks, prompting Keats to tell her that her mother didn't want her getting involved in her tragic past. He then talks to Ellen, learning her name for the first time, before presenting the Family Photo to the henge. He successfully travels to the Faery Realm. Once in the Faery Realm, Belgae introduces Keats to Livane. She explains what he must do in order to advance. After defeating the Folklore, Keats meets with Regine again. She explains to him that she left town because she was instructed to by her husband, Renaldo. They were trying to keep the unborn Suzette safe. The Mnemosyne bursts, showing Keats the moment when they were informed of their son's passing. It then goes on to show him Regine writing a fake letter to Ellen in an attempt to avenge him. He leaves, discussing with Belgae the true nature of spirits in the Netherworld. The dead are dead; the thing he was talking to was Regine's memories, not Regine herself. Keats then goes back to Doolin and tells Suzette what he saw. He tells her that her mother wanted her to live her life, and be happy. Suzette doesn't respond. As Keats leaves, he notices a cloaked figure staring at him. When he turns around, it vanishes. Walkthrough Doolin Keats starts off in the pub. Exit the bar and head south toward the Henge. Enter Suzette's house (the house to the right on the end of the street). Sit through the cutscene to get the Family Photo, then leave. Go to Ellen's hut across the street for another cutscene, then go to bed. When you wake up, exit your base, head south to the henge. There will be a glowing stone in the center. Go up to it, press , then select Familt Photo. Faery Realm For specifics on folk, picture book pages, and the folklore, see Faery Realm. Elysium When you enter the Faery Realm, Belgae will give you a Faery Realm Picture Book Page. Head north to the next area, then head south and you will have to fight Treant. Once you absorb him, equip him to your palette. Break open the memory stones for Faery Realm Picture Book Page 2. Go north, then east and then north to the next area. In this area, there are Faerys for you to talk too. Once you are done head north. When you ready, go north to the next area. The eastern passage should now be available. Once you enter, you will encounter some Treant. After you defeat them, some Pouke and a white Memory Stone should spawn near the exit. Break the stone to gain the second Faery Realm Picture Book, then leave. Head north (the place you went during the prolugue). Walk behind the tree to enter a new area. You will see Poury there. Use Pouke to take care of him. Go northeast to the next area. Road of Daru You should be in a field filled with flowers and some Faerys. Talk to them if you want, then continue to the next area. The grove further on leads to Andraste. You will need to win against Andraste in order to advance. This should also be your first foray into Timed Absorption. Advance to the next area after the barrier dissolves. In this area, you will have to fight Killmoulis and Poury. There are two ways you can go from here: an eastern passage with memory stones, and a northern passage with Pouke. Take the passage with the Pouke; the other way requires a water folk, which we won't get until Chapter 3. Defeat the Poukes and go northwest to advance. You should now have reached the next portal. Press near it to heal yourself. You can then go back to Doolin to complete your first quest, The Gift. If you do, go to the Lighthouse Cape at night to return to the Faery Realm. Use the portal to go back to where you were. Once back, talk to the npcs. You need to meet with Livane and Belgae in order to progress. Livane gives you Faery Realm Picture Book Page 5. Head left from the entrance (west) after the scene you will have to fight two Treants and three Killmoulis. After you defeat them, break the white memory stone in the back for Faery Realm Picture Book Page 3. Once you do, return to the clearing with the npcs. Go behind the tree to advance. Gesh Forest In this area, there is a white memory stone, break it for Faery Realm Picture Book Page 4; then head southwest. In this area, there will be two Hinky-Punks to fight. After you, defeat them head west. There will be three red memory stones; use Hinky-Punk to break them. Take the north path to exit this area. In the new area, we will have to fight Bargest. You will need to use Hinky-Punk to beat him. Once he is defeated, continue north to the next area. There will be some Faerys to talk to. You will not be able to enter the Faery Lord’s hall. Head down the other path instead. In this area, you will have to fight some dancing Poukes. Once you defeat them, head north to fight Cernunnos. Once you defeat him, you will have a couple of cutscenes. When you are done, Keats will return to the Faery Realm and speaks with Belgae. After the conversation with Belgae, Keats returns to Doolin. Once in Doolin go to Suzette’s house. Available Quests Standard Quests DLC Quests * All Quests are accessed by talking to the owner of the pub, but some quests require you to talk to Pub Landlord during the day, while others require you to talk to Ganconer at night. ** Some quests require you to have made it to specific Portals before they become available. NPC Dialogue Doolin (Day) Doolin (Night) Faery Realm Elysium Road of Daru Gesh Forest Map Hints "The girl on the shore, or Suzette, which is the dead woman's real daughter? I should speak to both of them." "A photo from Suzette... now I have a memento. I should visit the henge, so that I can talk to the dead woman again." "I can meet Belgae's master, who will tell me how to meet the dead. I need to venture further into the Faery Realm." "If I defeat the Folklore that lies beyond here I can meet the dead. That's what Livane wants, so I need to get that Folklore." Category:Chapters